


I'll be back

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, During Canon, Gen, Good Luke Castellan, Jason Todd-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Resurrected Jason Todd, Work In Progress, what goes around comes around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: Jason isn't 100% human. He's at least 50% god. Greek god.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Luke Castellan, Leslie Thompkins & Jason Todd, Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace, Thalia Grace & Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. Was Promise Really Something People Kept?

Jason picked his way through the white streets of Gotham, dressed in a too-big hoodie, a big jacket, ratty sneakers and frayed jeans.

It was quiet, but Gotham winters always were, given the cold and the snow.

Then he noticed a gold sparkly patch of snow and red splatters following little footprints.

He hesitated, but wound up following the trail until he came across a boy, not much younger than him, hiding behind a dumpster, shivering and holding his side. Jason approached slowly.

The kid saw him, and immediately grabbed a bronze (holy shit) sword, pointing it shakily at him.

"Back off!" The boy cried, his blue eyes wide, fearful and yet, somehow, brave.

"Put the sword down, kid." Jason huffed defensively. "I'm not gonna frickin stab ya."

Those blue (sky blue, but like the sky, they changed) eyes narrowed warily. "I don't trust you."

He wasn't from Gotham, Jason guessed from his accent. "Good. Trust 'll get ya killed." he scoffed.

The other boy snorted derisively, then winced in pain. He pulled his hand away from his side to peel his jacket back and Jason got a glimpse of his wound.

A nasty gash the size of the kid's torso was still open, his blood shockingly bright against the white snow.

Jason knelt down. "Lemme see that." He said.

The boy met his eyes, then gave a sharp, jerk-of-his-head nod.

Jason studied the wound, then tutted. "You'll have ta see Leslie." He announced.

"Who?" The boy cocked his head, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"She's cool." Jason assured him. "She's got a clinic two minutes away."

The boy bit his lip. "I don't think I can walk that far." He glanced at his side. "I don't think I can walk at all."

Jason softened, then unzipped his coat and draped it over the younger boy. "I'll be back." he promised, straightening up.

The boy nodded again and Jason took off running, a burst of energy surging through him. He made sure to cover the kid's trail of blood, kicking snow over it or running over it.

He burst into the clinic, barely even winded. "Lee!" He cried.

Leslie Thompkins came into the waiting room, drying her hands on a towel. "Jason!" She greeted, pleasantly surprised.

"I found a kid. He's bleedin' pretty bad." He told her urgently.

"How far?" She asked.

"Two minutes. I ran." He replied.

She grabbed her keys and led Jason to her motorcycle, with the sidecar attached. "Show me."

He sat in front of her, and soon enough, they were back at the dumpster.

The kid had burrowed into Jason's coat, holding a handful of discarded napkins and a handful of snow against his bare, bloody side.

He looked up, his eyelids drooping. "Didn't think you'd come back." he mumbled when Jason dropped to his knees beside him.

"Of course I did." He scoffed, but there was no bite to it. His heart sank. _Maybe they were too late_.

Leslie knelt on the boy's other side, checking his pale, thin wrist for a pulse. "What's your name, honey?" She asked softly.

"Luke." The boy rasped out, then he licked his lips. "Luke Castellan."

Leslie smiled slightly, a sadness in her eyes that Jason knew far too well. "Luke, Jason and I are gonna get you into the sidecar, and we're gonna fix you up, okay?" She spoke slowly, clearly, and Luke nodded his assent.

Leslie folded the jacket and covered Luke's wound with it, then eased him into her arms.

Jason scrambled into the sidecar and Leslie laid Luke down with him. Jason held the coat against the other boy's side, keeping him steady as they rode back to the clinic.

Jason's favourite nurse, Fred, was ready for them, and Jason stayed close to Luke the whole time, even when he was given a sedative and stitched up.

He fell asleep reading in the chair beside Luke's bed, The Odyssey in his lap. 


	2. Not just something they would say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets the big man.

"So how'd you get hurt?" Jason asked the next morning, his tone light as he nibbled on a strip of bacon. Luke paled, staring down at his tray of scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns.

Fred had cooked for them, and both boys were hungry, too hungry to decline any food, let alone the homemade breakfast.

"You wouldn't believe me." Luke muttered, a bitter note in his voice.

"There's a guy running around this dumb city dressed like a bat, and his worst enemy is a stupid clown in a purple suit." Jason said dryly. "Try me."

Luke stared at him incredulously for a few seconds before looking back at his food. "It was a cyclops." He said at last.

Jason's eyes widened just a fraction. "Say that again?" He requested.

"A cyclops." Luke repeated, stabbing his eggs. "One eye, ugly, mean?" His tone was salty, for lack of a better word.

Jason nodded, at a loss for words. "Like Polyphemus." He finally blurted out.

Luke shushed him, his eyes gaining a wild, panicked glint. "Don't say the names!" He hissed. "Names have power!"

Jason frowned. "Ok." he huffed. "Why was a cyclops attacking you?"

He took a bite of his eggs, trying not to moan happily at the taste. It had been so long since he'd had fresh, good, quality food.

"I'm a demigod." Luke replied, matter-of-factly.

Jason dropped his fork that time. "Seriously?" He said in awe.

"Dead serious." Luke sighed. "Monsters can smell us, and they usually hunt us down."

Jason stared at him. "Well that's no fun." He decided. "Who's your dad then?"

Luke scowled again. "Hermes." He spat.

Jason tilted his head. "Guessing you don't like him." He mused.

Luke snorted. "I don't trust the gods." He said firmly. Then something seemed to dawn on him. "How did you see my sword?" He demanded, food forgotten.

"Dude, it's a sword. What didja think I saw?" Jason frowned at him.

"No, nobody ever sees my sword." Luke persisted.

"What?" Jason stared at him, bewildered.

"Mortals never see my sword." Luke repeated.

"You forget that Gotham has fifty shades of weird already?" Jason asked rhetorically.

"No. This is different though." Luke squinted at him. "Who are you?" He murmured.

"Jason Todd, Street rat, orphan, and all around piece of shit."

The corner of Luke's mouth twitched, and he shook his head. "Don't call yourself that." He reprimanded.

Jason stuck his tongue out at him. "Eat your dam food." He retorted.

Luke did grin at that, and started shovelling hash browns into his mouth.

Fred came in and checked Luke's bandages, bringing two piles of clean clothes with him. "Can you help him shower when you're done?" The nurse asked Jason quietly.

Jason nodded, and Fred ruffled his hair. "Good job kid." He said before leaving to check on the other patients.

The two boys showered and Jason helped Luke get dressed, being very careful of his injury.

"Wait, monsters can smell you?" Jason recalled when they were pulling on their new sweaters. He sniffed Luke's wrist. "You don't smell like anything but soap."

Luke laughed and swatted him away. "Apparently we smell like meatloaf sandwiches to them." He grinned.

Jason snorted. "Yum." he joked, pretending to take a bite out of Luke's hand.

Luke laughed good-naturedly, pushing his light-blond hair out of his eyes.

The window opening startled both boys, and Luke grabbed his sword even as Jason shoved his new friend behind him.

"Jason." A deep, gravelly voice came from outside.

Jason immediately ducked his head, looking very much like a guilty kid. "Batman." He mumbled.

"You're supposed to be at Ma Gunn's." Batman was nowhere to be seen, but they could both hear him.

"Batman?" Luke echoed, wide eyed.

"Ma Gunn's is shit." Jason said firmly, raising his voice. "She's teaching them to be criminals."

Silence fell, and Luke stared at the back of Jason's head.

"They've got a heist planned." Jason informed the bodiless voice. "The docks." More silence.

"I'll look into it." Batman promised. 


End file.
